Prisoners of Fate
by alissaduke88
Summary: Jack gets called girl names, lead female character Ofelia gets to call him said girl names... An action adventure wee bit of good humor. You will like this story like Jack likes Rum... More than sex!
1. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you guys know me from my other story "Car Trouble in Port Royal" you know my DOPOTC trademark so to say. Here is my second story starring the cast of POTC! Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter One: Orders.

"But Sir, I believe I have a new solution to our little problem." Admiral Thomas said with a coy smile upon his face. He was sitting in front of a Lord Andrew, new leader of the East India Trading Company. The Admiral looked confident leaning back in his plush chair, holding yet not drinking the tea in his hands. Lord Andrew on the other side of the table pressed his finger tips together and narrowed his eyes at his new Admiral.

"And what exactly makes you think you will succeed where others before you have failed?" Lord Andrew said condescendingly returning the Admiral's smile.

"Because I have a priceless tool. Something that compliments what we are already doing. How many times has running at him head on came back at us two fold? Well, I have a little project, so to stay, a work in progress. I would like to run it in the field." Admiral Thomas said his lips curling.

Breathing deeply I walked down the halls of the Colonial house. My dress falling about my legs, the sun falling on the floor in front of me. I stopped short of the pale orange sunlight and turned my eyes outside, palm trees and water met my gaze. I had no idea why we had come to Port Royal. The tropical climate always off set my balance, each grain of sand, every drop of water, and even the air had a sickening remembrance to it. Although, the part of my life I can remember, had always been in London.

Why the Admiral had brought me here was a mystery to me. He never told me what was going on, or what had ever happened. It was all orders, what could I do? His word was law, without him, I was lost.

The clicking of heavy boots shook me out of my thoughts. A young soldier of the East India Trading Company came up and nodded at me. In return I nodded back, a sign that the Admiral was ready for me. I purposely avoided letting the sunlight from the window touch me as I followed the young man into the room.

"Could you explain this a little more in detail Admiral?" Lord Andrew questioned not quite grasping the concept.

"Five years ago, in the height of the East India Trading company, when the greatest threats to the Caribbean were Rum Runners and one rough Pirate Barbossa and his ship the Black Pearl, I was nothing more than a Captain of one ship. We ran into a cove, something very strange happened there, we were attacked by a small vessel and after over powering the Pirates, executing all of them we set sail to return to base. That was before we saw a woman floating on a piece of drift wood." The Admiral stopped raising his eyebrows at the low knock at the heavy door behind them.

"Well maybe you should just see for yourself." The Admiral said with a finality as the door creaked open.

The young man led me to a large French door. I sighed as he knocked, I wasn't sure what I would have to do this time, but sometimes being the Admiral's puppet made me feel hopeless. Why had I been burdened with what the Admiral wanted.

The door creaked open, before I stepped open I reached up and felt the small hat seated upon my perfectly curled and primped hair. Straightening my posture I entered the room. Listening to the faint clicking of my shoes calmed me as I prepared myself.

"What is the meaning of this Admiral?" Lord Andrew questioned standing at my presence. So Admiral Thomas had yet to tell the Lord what exactly I was. Well, the Admiral is one for the dramatics.

"Wait Lord Andrew, just wait." the Admiral said standing also and clapping his hands. Ten soldiers filed into the room standing in line. I nodded as I passed to reach the Admiral's side. Reaching the desk I curtsied shallowly to he Lord who bowed in return.

"Good afternoon Lord Andrew. My name is Ofelia Crawford. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." I stated rather coldly. I wasn't here to be pleasant, I was here on orders.

"Equally." The Lord said looking me up and down as most men do. I draw more attention then I would like to admit. Clearing my throat as his gaze stayed a little too long on my chest the Admiral began to speak.

"This is my little project." He said motioning to me.

"A woman?" the Lord scoffed, "How is she supposed to help rid us of that infernal pirate?"

The Admiral smiled, and I knew what was about to be expected of me. I smiled at the Lord as the Admiral turned to the ten soldiers and pointed at me.

"Men, kill her."

Ok, that is the end of my first ever chapter! For this story that is! Hehe, well if you guys are fans of my story Car trouble in Port Royal then you know you are in for a good story! Hopefully I don't disappoint, I believe Jack is coming in Chapter 3, but I update frequently! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	2. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: DOPOTC! Here we go with the second chapter of my story, It will get funnier and this story is a bit more of a thinker than my last! Hope you enjoy reading it more than I hated writing it! Hehe, just kidding!

Chapter Two: An interesting Journal.

His words echo in my head every day. 'We saved you from Pirates, I'm your master now.' And his words echo in the large room after his order to have me killed. The ten men begin to charge me as I reach up and remove my hat throwing it off to the side.  
I jump back before the first man could land a punch. I rip off the front of my skirts leaving only the shorter skirts to hang above my knees. Just below are knee high boots with one inch heels. A little costume so to say the Admiral came up with. The back skirts still intact I charge punching two men in their throats simultaneously sending them to the ground, two men grab my arms yanking me back. Glancing about I decide to run up the man in front of me flipping out of their grasp and kicking one in the side of the face. I dashed out of the way out of a candle stick one of them had picked up to thrash me with. Grasping the candle holder I took my other hand and shoved his face down into a low table splintering it.

Six left. I catch one mans hand twisting his arm behind him using him as a shield from the other mans forceful punch. Smirking I throw the man I held to the floor. Four. All four rush me grabbing at me, letting up a little as if I'm giving up I let them get close and just as they ease up I punch the one to the right of me, kick the one to my back left. As those two fall I bend down reaching for two pistols I have fastened to my boots and while cocking them I point them in the last two men's faces.

"I'm sorry, what was your name again?" Lord Andrew asked stepping out from behind of the desk.

Sitting sipping the tea that had been offered to me I ignored the groans from the men around me getting up. The admiral seated to my left held a smile, and the Lord in front a look of awe.

"She's just a woman." Lord Andrew said still amazed at what he just witnessed.

"That she is, but she has 115 kills. She has been trained for the past five years as my personal Assassin, to do my bidding." the Admiral boasted.

"That sounds dangerous to me, and if I didn't believe you were loyal to the East India Trading Company I would have you both hung." the Lord jokingly said.

"It is a good thing you are a trusting man, which is exactly what I expected." Admiral Thomas said half sneering. "But think, we send her in to kill Jack Sparrow. He will see her the way you or any man sees her. A beautiful woman for a bit of midnight fun."

I continued to sip my tea without being fazed by his remark. Although the Lord did give me a glance to see how I was taking this. To tell the truth this wasn't the first time that the Admiral spoke of me in that manner. To him I was a tool, a dangerous and indispensable one.

"She has been trained in everything from the ancient fighting arts of the east, to western swords play, and she is better than any of my men with a pistol. Also, she has been trained in every manner befitting a woman, adds to her appeal." the Admiral said obviously referring to my sex appeal. Once again I got a glance from the Lord, and once again I was unfazed by the Admirals blunt conversation. I was not here to feel, not here to be offended, I was here on orders.

"She learned all this in five years?" Lord Andrew questioned raising his eyebrows. The men who were walking were carrying the unconscious ones out of the room and door gave a soft click leaving just us three. I noticed the Lords eyes on me as I sipped once more from the cup, I let my full lashes flutter up and I gave him a very sensual stare through my emerald green eyes.

"Five years ago, when we rescued her from the pirates she was unconscious for two days. Once she awoke she attacked and killed two of my men. The third barely escaping the room. It took us a while to tame her. But once we did, she couldn't remember anything before the day she awoke. Taking her back to London I just helped her sharpen her abilities she already had." The Admiral finished.

I am nothing, I am a puppet, I have orders to obey. Repeating this always helped when he spoke of me in such a way. Like livestock only I was his most prized possession, and I couldn't get away. A man walked in with more tea at that moment.

"What makes you think she will stay loyal to you?" The Lord asked raising an eyebrow.

"She will indeed. But if you insist on proof. Ofelia." The Admiral smirked. Pulling out my pistol without setting down my tea I cocked the gun and shot the man, letting the tea tray clatter to the floor. 116. The Lord smiled mischievously.

"Yes, I believe you are the answer to our problem." The Lord directed at me. I sheathed my gun and took another sip of tea.

Leaving the Admiral is signing my death warrant. All of the East India Trading Company would be after me. This the Admiral hasn't let me forget. Every face blends in to one as I end every spark of life I'm told to. Normal things a twenty-five year old should be thinking of never crosses my mind. Marriage, family, purpose. So here I sit inside myself, alone, and as I put on a hard surface on the outside, the inside has already died, waiting for that moment when I make a mistake, and my life is taken instead of someone else's.

The plan as it were is simple. I go undercover and find Mr. Jack Sparrow. Lure him away and kill him. Easy enough, of course the Lord couldn't leave this just to one woman, he was doubtful of my skills. He insisted I was to be followed by EITC soldiers. Fine by me, as long as they didn't get in the way of my orders or they would become collateral damage. I was to depart for Tortuga tomorrow night.

I returned to my quarters calmly after dinner that night. Nothing interesting happening since I shot that unsuspecting man. But my mind hadn't been on him at all. It was on this warm climate. It was stifling and invigorating at the same time. London had been my home, and although I was no stranger to traveling this was the first time I was in these particular waters. I was brushing out my hair looking into my mirror, my dark blonde hair falling gracefully around my neck and shoulders, my pale skin comparing beautifully with my pink lips. Conceited? This is something I had been told so many times, almost like orders. And as you know, my life is nothing but orders.

The nightstand to the right of my bed caught and kept my attention. I set my silver horse hair brush down and rose from my position. Walking cautiously to the nightstand I opened up the drawer to reveal a small leather bound book with a golden ribbon tied around it. Picking up the book the bottom of the drawer popped open to reveal a lot of dust, but one circular shape in the middle was dust free. I ran my fingers across the bare dust free spot and shut the bottom of the drawer again.

Taking the book in both hands I gently untied the ribbon surrounding the dainty book. Staring at the cover I hesitated to open it. Opening the first page I read the title page, 'Personal Journal of Miss Elizabeth Swann'. I began to flip through the pages pausing here and there to read a line or two. From the general look of things, she was in love with a black smith, and was kidnapped by cursed pirates, Captain Barbossa's name came up. I recalled the tales I heard of this certain story back in London. I had no idea I would find this young ladies journal.

Upon further inspection it seems she was saved by the efforts of two men. William Turner and Jack Sparrow, not the Royal Navy as they had us believe in London. The last entry was dated for the night before her wedding. A loud knock came at the door. There were muffled voices, as I opened the door pistol drawn I saw two soldiers. Cocking the gun I smiled sweetly at the two who seemed more than nervous, and a bit familiar.

"Admiral says you are to be ready for departure tonight." The fat one said.

"There is a mistake, we were not meant to leave until tomorrow." I retorted waving the gun for emphasis. The two men dodged and cowered into each other.

"Sorry Miss, these orders come straight from the Admiral himself." I sighed nodding and closing the door I heard relieved voices from the other side. I began getting dressed to leave as soon as the Admiral would have it.

Bobbing about on a ship for eight days gave me plenty of time to read Elizabeth Swann's Journal thoroughly. That is between training sessions on the Admirals demand. I actually became fond of the character she writes about, Jack Sparrow. His antics and witty sayings she recorded in her little book made me consider this man. Which was dangerous due to the fact that considering any man or woman I was about to kill as a person with feelings and such was a dangerous thing.

But his heroics, even for his own personal gain ended up helping everyone in turn. I had no idea as to why the Admiral wanted such a man dead. I even asked him myself.

"What does it matter to you who and when I tell you to kill. You do it, you have a debt to pay in this society. You are mine to command and control." The Admiral stated peering at a map on his desk.

"It just would be nice to know his offense before I set out to kill him." I retorted. As much as the Admiral was my controller, I knew he would never do anything to endanger my life. I knew how precious I was to him.

"All you need to know is that he is a Pirate, an enemy of mine. And don't forget that after this little mission, you will come back to me. So maybe you should be more concerned for keeping my company and not his!" The Admiral bellowed slamming his hand on the desk making everyone but me jump.

"That may be so, but for once I want to do something of my own accord and not yours." I retaliated.

"Well, I'm afraid that won't ever happen. You see I have decided that once you have complete this little quest, I am to make you my bride." He said his attention once again on the map.

"But I am only two months away from the end of my sentence." I breathed.

"You would be better utilized as my wife, and a permanent soldier of the East India Trading Company." He said to me, making my blood boil. I wanted to reach for my gun but shooting the captain on his ship in the middle of the ocean is committing suicide, just like denying his proposal. I nodded and turned on my heel and marched out of his quarters.

End of Chapter Two. Hate me? Well there is an actual club you can join if so. AAA. Anarchy Against Alissa. Some copy right infringements were made for that title, but we did what had to be done. Can't wait to read the reviews you all will write, correct? Well then, I'm off to write chapter three.


	3. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: DOPOTC! Are you kids ready for chapter three? Are you sure you can handle it? Well like I said before, Jack makes his appearance in this chapter so hopefully you guys are all happy about that. Crazy Jack fans! On with it!

Chapter Three: Undercover and Underway.

We arrived in Tortuga in the dead of night, but there was just as much activity in the streets as if it were day. I was sent with a single soldier in a rowboat to the shore. He was dressed as a common sailor so if we were to be spotted no one would raise the alarm. My job was to find Sparrow and do what I do best. I had my usual artillery of four pistols, two belts of reload bullets, two daggers, and a shorter style cutlass, all hidden under my many skirts.

Flashback

"I don't have to tell you what will happen if you fail." The Admiral threatened.

"I won't fail." I said assuring him. I had never failed before but yet he always threatened me before I left. He stepped closer to me brushing hair out of my face.

"You are a lovely creature. I wonder why I hadn't married you sooner." He commented. I kept still, detaching myself from this world, retreating into my hardened exterior. He leaned in taking in my sent, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Make this quick, I want to make you mine as soon as possible." He said. I nodded and broke away before he took things any further.

I was going to make this mission take as long as possible, even if it cost me my own life. A favor Sparrow could do for me. The boat bumped into the shore in the darkest corner behind a dock. The soldier got out first to assist me out of the boat. I ignored his hand and jumped out gracefully walking toward the shore. Turning back I addressed him. 

"Tell the Admiral that they had better not get in my way, or they will die too." I began walking toward the busy street in search of the pirate.

Watching the whores, pirates, and criminals run about gorging themselves on alcohol was entertaining to an extent. Without knowing what Jack Sparrow looked like I was going to have a hard time about it. I entered numerous taverns to try and locate him, asking questions about where he had been seen last. It was confirmed on five occasions that he was indeed in Tortuga tonight, but they had no idea where he was.

It had been almost two hours since I started my search, and the Admiral had only given me two hours to accomplish this on my own before he sent in his army of soldiers. I was starting to feel like I would never find him. Entering one pub on the end of a long row of others I headed to the bar to question some of the men there.

Only a few feet in I was grabbed with strong hands and pulled into someone's lap. A look of surprise didn't even cross my face as the man began to try and fondle me.

"What's a pretty strumpet like you doing all alone in this side of town?" He asked keeping a tight hold on me. I didn't move as he said this, his alcohol tainted breath washing over my neck.

"What's an ugly son of a bitch like you messing around with me for?" I asked a smirk playing across my face. His comrades, about three other big built men with rotted teeth and poor hygiene scoffed at my remark.

"Looks as if someone needs a little attitude adjustment." The man holding on to me tightly said, strengthening his hold upon me.

"First, answer me a question. Do you know where Jack Sparrow is tonight?" I questioned him mildly amused by his attempt to scare me.

"Why would you be wanting him, when you could have us four?" He retorted. I sighed softly, we had drawn quiet a lot of attention from surrounding people, especially when I had asked for Jack Sparrow.

"If you can be of no further help to me, then I suggest you let me go." I said warningly. He laughed at this.

"And what's a little whore like you going to do to me?" He asked putting his mouth close to my ear. My hand twitched near one of my concealed daggers but a man stepped out of the crowed in front of us.

"I believe the lady asked you to kindly let her go. I suggest you do so." He said, a bit drunkenly. I examined this man, dark brown eyes outlined in coal, tan skin, long braided beard, long brown hair ornamented with beads, a red head bandana, topped off with a tri-point leather hat worn from years of wear.

"What's it to you?" the man holding me said. His fingers massaging my stomach. I heard metal being unsheathed and I looked up at the man in front of us to see he had drawn his cutlass and was pointing straight at the man's neck just to the right of my head.

"It's everything to me." He said smiling, "Savvy?" The mans grip loosened and I stood up dusting myself off calmly I watched the man sheathe his cutlass and take a swag of alcohol in his mug. The table where the four men were sitting was flipped as they charged us, the man who saved me unawares as he was still indulging himself in his drink.

Stepping out I pulled out two daggers and threw them into the throats of two men. 118. The other men enraged charged me as I kicked one in the head and the other I threw off to the side using his force, pulling out a pistol aiming it at the man.

"I suggest you leave now with the living of your gang before I send you all off this earth." I said threateningly. Many stood in awe at what they just saw. Many of them drunk believing it to be and illusion. The two men alive stood up and scrambled out of the pub hastily.

I turned to the man who had originally stood up in my honor, and he was still drinking from his mug, obviously trying to get the remaining drop out from the bottom. Two workers of the pub came to dispose of the cadavers I had created. The man finally lowered his mug and blinked blankly at me.

"Did I miss something?" He asked noticing the men hauling the bloodied men out to the back. I gave this man a confused look which he in turn gave back to me.

"Thanks for helping me." I said half heartedly. He flashed me a toothy gold grin.

"Twas my pleasure, Miss…?" He asked expecting me to tell him.

"Ofelia." I replied, not wanting to give my second name. This was no place to exchange pleasantries as I had just killed two men.

"Ah, Miss Ofelia, well I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I heard you questioning that man about me." He boasted proudly. I showed no inkling of being surprised by him revealing himself.

"Yes, there was something I needed to ask you. Is there a chance we could go to a more private place to discuss this?" I asked him putting my pistol back into the many folds of my skirts. He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Why yes of course, that would be lovely." He said keeping his eyes on my chest. The front door to the pub burst open as soldiers poured into the room. Jack got a look of surprise on his face as they charged him. Shrieking a little in surprise he threw his empty mug at one of them. The three surrounding me grabbed me pulling me back, keeping a good hold on my arms and legs. Squirming about I looked at the three with contempt.

"Oy, what are ye doing with the lass?" Jack called out, his cutlass pointed at the many men with guns.

"Taking her back to the ship." One of the stupider ones said. I rolled my eyes at his remark.

"Well we can't be having that now can we." Jack stated. I squirmed even harder in the men's grasp until I could get one leg free. Kicking the man behind me he dropped me leaving two men completely shocked and scared. They immediately let go as I walked backwards toward Jack.

"I just have two words for ye gents:" Jack said grabbing my wrist, "BAR FIGHT!" He half shouted and as if by magic everyone in the bar began a brawl, even with the soldiers who were packed in like sardines and unable to use their rifles in such close proximities.

Still grasping my wrist Jack pulled me to the back of the pub and out the door. Running in the alley ways we headed toward the docks.

"Where are we headed?" I asked him, hoping to get him to stop so I could do my job properly.

"To me boat, if there are East India Trading Company soldiers here, that means I have to leave." He said prancing, is what I would call it, toward the docks.

Once in a rowboat he began paddling out into the darkened waters. This was it, my perfect chance to rid Jack Sparrow of this earth. But I couldn't seem to do it. I felt the urge to, the part of me that was conditioned by the Admiral screamed for me to do it. But a smaller voice, one I hadn't heard in a long time protested against it. Almost sounding like a voice of a child.

Flashback

"One day you will have to pick your own path, and do what you think is right. No one can make decisions for you." A deep male voice said. I remembered this voice, something from years past. More than five years. Flashes of small torches, gold pieces, and other children my age. I was eight.

"What if we can't decide?" I had asked.

"You will, when the time comes you will." He said. I nodded as the man, who's face I was unable to distinguish motioned for us to take our positions. And we all rose with our own little cutlass' to begin our training once more.

"Lass, we're here." Jack said snapping me out of my mind. I noticed he had started climbing up the side of his ship and was motioning me to do the same. I grabbed on to the first step and began the short climb to the top deck.

Swinging my leg over the railing I was greeted by a legion of pirates. Jack confronted his crew shooing them further away from me.

"Seems gents, we have company. Miss Ofelia, also, the East India Trading Company has decided to drop into port. Our time here is up, let's move on to greener pastures." He said as all the crew stood still gawking at me, and their captain.

"Well snap to, no time for dilly dallying." He said clapping his hands.

"Our heading Captain?" A gray haired pudgy man questioned.

"Ah, yes, um." Pulling out a compass he flicked it open and examined it carefully, giving it a few shakes he turned to what appeared to be his first mate. "That way!" he exclaimed pointing to the left. I raised an eyebrow at him as all his crew members scrambled about on deck.

"Miss Ofelia, if you don't mind, you may either share a cabin with me, or you can sleep below deck with the crew." Jack smiled snaking an arm around me. I got a look of confidence on my face and smiled back at him.

"I believe I will do fine with the crew." I said walking forward. His hand falling from my shoulder he gawked at me as I went to explore the ship.

Ta da! There you have her! Chapter three, I hope you liked it, and I hope you will enjoy it. I have a wee bit of writers block but I have some good ideas for later in the story, so the next chapter may be slow goings, but stick with it and you will be rewarded in the end! And I wont be starting my sequel on Car Trouble in Port Royal until I am finished with this story. So you guys hang in there! Also please review! I don't like flames though, they make me cry on my unicorn pillow and then I have to go blog about it on Myspace. Sigh.


	4. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: DOPOTC! Here it comes, Chapter Four! Hope you enjoy what is about to ensue. You have known no hilarity such as I! Bow to me and review!

Chapter Four: Port-au-Prince.

The Admiral watched as twenty of his men boarded his ship beaten and bruised. Sighing he silently cursed Ofelia. Turning to his first mate he motioned for him to get the ship moving. Turning back to the injured men he shook his head.

"What happened?" He questioned the men who were uneasy to answer him.

"Ofelia, he took her." One of the men spoke up. The Admiral looked surprised.

"Explain yourself soldier." The Admiral demanded. All he soldiers jumped back a bit.

"We stormed the pub, tried to bring her back like you ordered, she escaped and Sparrow grabbed her and ran out the back." the brave one explained shakily.

"So, you are telling me he kidnapped Ofelia?"

"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me! We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs! Drink up me hearties yo ho! Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me!" I heard the crew singing as I leaned against the railing watching them work. The Black Pearl was a grander ship than I had imagined reading about it in the Journal of Elizabeth Swann.

"She's a fine ship isn't she?" Jack said leaning against the railing next to me. I nodded my agreement. Although the big gap of missing railing quirked my eyebrow.

"That happen during a fight with the Interceptor." Jack pointed out noticing where my eyes had fallen. "And that over there." He said pointing to a huge gouge in the deck towards the captains quarters, "That is from a battle with Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman." I scoffed at this.

"I hardly believe that." I said laughing a little more openly. This got Jack to look at me like I was crazy.

"Believe what you will." He said throwing his arms up in the air. He got a little more of a serious look on his face and turned to face me completely. "So lass how did ye learn to fight like that?" he questioned giving me a knowing smile.

"You pick things up here and there." I said nonchalantly.

Out on open water most of the crew had gone down below for the night. Only about three of the crew members and the captain remained on deck. That wasn't including me. I stood at the bow of the ship letting the light breeze sift through my soft hair.

Flashback

"Ofeliana!? Ofeliana!?" A man shouted. Heavy boots sounded behind me. I turned to see a different man than before. "Ofeliana! Get up there and tie down that sail!" He ordered. I nodded and headed off towards the mast. Climbing up the mast I crawled out and began to tie the sail. Looking out at the sea spread out before me I sighed content. I was ten.

"Ofelia?" I looked down to see a boy ten years my senior. Smiling down at him I hung low from the ropes and let go.

Most of the crew members had left now. It was just the captain and his first mate. I sighed turning to them watching as the first mate grabbed on to the helm and the captain began to sway his way over here. 

"Ofelia, interesting name." He said coming up to me. I gave him a questioning look. "Spanish derived perhaps?" I nodded.

"My parents were Spanish. I think." I said giving a small smile to him. Why was I telling him these things? I never told anyone that.

"You think?" He said quirking his thick eyebrow at me. I nodded feeling all the more comfortable with him.

Flashback

The exhilaration of falling made me feel so alive. I giggled as I sailed through the air and easily into his arms. Falling backward he pretended to be angry at me. Scolding me with his eyes. I giggled even harder.

"I told you two not to do that! What if Ofeliana gets hurt?" The man said striding up to us. I looked at him and couldn't control my fit of giggles.

"Sorry Captain." I said standing up and brushing myself off. Side glancing at the man who had caught me.

"Go below deck your master is there to continue your lessons for the day." He chided. I nodded and walked past him. He grabbed me and picked me up into a strong embrace holding me close. "Te Queiro Ofeliana." He said as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I love you too Daddy."

"Yes, I think. I don't remember my parents well. But I would guess seeing as I speak Spanish." I said rolling my eyes at him. Stop! Just stop talking! Why are you saying these things? You should be killing him, stealing a boat and escaping! "Where are we headed?" I asked boldly. I should be asking him how he would like to die. 

"Port-au-Prince. Hope you speak French as well." He said looking at me as if I was insane. He removed his jacket and placed it on my shoulders as I stared at the full moon rising.

"What's in Port-au-Prince?" I asked. Pulling in his jacket, letting the scent of gun-powder and rum wash over me.

"An old friend." He said side glancing at me.

"Where could they have headed?" The Admiral asked to himself in his quarters staring at a map intently. Expecting the answer to show up there. The door creaked open and a soldier entered with a very disheveled man.

"He says he knows where Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew are headed next." the soldier said shoving the man into the room.

"Is that so?" the Admiral said raising a questioning eyebrow at the dirty man before him.

"Aye. One of the crew members mentioned that they would be going to Haiti, Port-au-Prince, to be exact."

The first mate, Gibbs, as I found out led me to my hammock. It was at the end and in the second row, farthest from the stairs. There were two small cupboards one for me and one for the hammock that was empty next to me. Taking off my skirts I flung them over the hammock next to me. A few of the men who were awake turned their attention to me. I got a whistle from one of the men until I took out the four pistols and let them clatter into the cupboard. The bullets next and the cutlass I hung on the hammock next to my head. I replaced the skirts and jumped gracefully into the hammock, not getting a wink of sleep the whole night.

Flashback

"It's a dangerous thing you set out to do." I heard my father say from inside his cabin.

"Aye, but a profitable one." I heard the other man say.

"Good luck to you, you have our allegiance, you've been a loyal first mate these past six months." I heard my father say. I didn't know why but my eyes had filled with tears at the sound of this. The man came out and I threw my arms around his middle.

"Please don't go! Please! You're my best friend!" I sobbed. I was only eleven. He looked down at me with soft eyes and smiled.

"No worries little princess, we'll meet again." He said patting my head. I sniffled and nodded my head as he walked out off the gangplank and into the busy streets. That was the last time I ever saw him.

The flashbacks from my past had been occurring more and more frequently. I had only had a few since I was found adrift, but now they were becoming a bit clearer. I was still swinging in the hammock awaiting day break. I was unsure of how I was supposed to kill the Captain on his ship. I decided to go with the flow, and treat this as a little vacation from the past five years.

Chapter four is done! 0010011010011 That is computer for review! I speak binary code! I'm down with the bits! Anyway, review! I hope you are enjoying it and you are not getting too confused by the flashbacks. Due to get funnier! Well, I'm off to work on chapter five!


	5. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: DOPOTC! You guys are in for a real snoozer! My creative juices are, disgusting really. Anyone got a tissue?

Chapter Five: Sea Turtles.

Still staring avidly in front of me as I watched the morning light creep in across the stairs, I half wondered to myself what would become of me now. If the Admiral were to follow us, he would attack The Pearl mercilessly. If not, I would be free. But, what of Jack Sparrow, surely he would dump me off the next time we make port. Anywhere would be better than with the Admiral once again.

Many of the men had already risen and began their daily chores, it was just three more men and I who remained down here. I heard heavy footfall descending the stairs. I diverted my attention to the boots and watched as they revealed none other than Jack Sparrow.

"Wake up you worthless dogs! Ye got things to do!" He bellowed into the cabin. The three men scrambled and one got twisted up into his hammock and fell to the ground. I couldn't help but giggle at this.

"And you Miss. Ofelia, how did you sleep?" He asked sounding just as drunk as the night before. It really made me wonder if this was a permanent state for him.

"Little and far between." I replied sliding off of my hammock and dusting myself off.

"Sorry to hear that. Perhaps you would have had a better nights sleep with some company? Say a devilishly handsome sea captain in his oh so comfortable bed?" He offered. It took me a second to actually understand what he just said but once I figured it out it seemed he had already taken my silence for a 'yes'.

"Very well, you man," he said pointing a rather limp finger to one of the 'worthless dogs', "fetch her things and put them in my cabin." He ordered. It took the man a moment to understand but he then scurried to work. He looked half scared and half amazed at all the weapons I had stowed. He reached for my cutlass but I grabbed his wrist in protest.

"I might be needing that." I said. He gave me a fearful look and nodded as he ran up on deck. I took my cutlass and fastened it around my middle this time not even caring if it were visible. The secret was out.

Flashback

"A cutlass is your greatest weapon. When your daggers are thrown, and your pistol scarce of bullets and powder, you have your cutlass." A deep mans voice explained to me as I held the short sharp metal in my hands. I was thirteen.

"If you are good enough you can take out a whole ships crew with just one cutlass. Pirate Lords in the past have relied on their cutlass' for years." He continued.

"Why is it so short?" I asked in protest. I had always liked the idea of a long graceful, elegant sword. Not a brutish shorter version.

"When you are on deck, fighting with your enemy, the shorter length makes it much easier and faster to swing, parry, and block. If it were longer it would simple get caught up on everything." he finished. Giving me a knowing smile, I nodded and rose getting into position for our sparing session.

"Bloody mad you are woman." Jack said to me prancing his way over to the helm. I followed him only lagging two steps behind. 

"But why not?" I goaded.

"Because, what if you are bad, and you get hurt. Worse! What if you are good, and ye kills one of me crewmembers." He said snapping open his compass and giving it a few rowdy shakes.

"It's just a sparing session!" I exclaimed, "I need to practice or I will get rusty." I offered hoping to give a legitimate reason why he should let me spare with someone aboard this ship.

"Well, why don't you go play pirate alone in a corner somewhere. We have actual work to do." He said giving me a shooing motion. It made my blood boil, but I had gotten used to suppressing my anger from the Admiral.

Wandering around the deck aimlessly I watched as certain crew members did their jobs. I was dying of boredom as the sea raised us up and down relentlessly. I sighed, suddenly getting an idea, I roamed below deck.

Returning wearing a pair of breeches tucked into my knee high boots, a shirt very much like the captains tucked loosely and my hair back into a ponytail. My cutlass still loosely clung to my hip as I strode on deck. I marched right up to the Captain by the helm and glared at him.

"Well lass, seems you found some new clothes. I have finer things for a lady if ye be wantin' them." he remarked. I scoffed.

"I'm here to work. What are my orders." I demanded. He seemed a bit shocked at this.

"Do ye know anything about manning a ship this size?" He asked. I nodded my affirmation.

"Well then, you may accompany me at the wheel." he said smiling coyly. He noticed my distaste on my face. "Well, it's either that or you can swab the deck." he said flitting the second choice in front of me. He was starting to make me dizzy with all of these hand gestures.

Suddenly the boat began to shake and bubbles appeared on the starboard side. Like an underground volcano was about to erupt. Many of the men ran to the other side of the boat, I looked up at the Captain who was fairly annoyed by this little disturbance at his attempts to shag me.

Suddenly a bow emerged from the bubbles, the jagged front looking as if to have teeth. It was most defiantly the ship of the dead. As it surfaced completely there was a crew standing aboard looking like this was the most normal thing in the world.

Jack waltzed over to the starboard side of his ship and leaned over a little squinting at the man aboard the other. A look of realization dawned upon his face, then of disgust, sticking out his tongue he sighed and motioned for one of the men to bring a gang plank.

Once the ships were close enough together they secured the gang plank and two of the men from the other ship boarded the Pearl.

"Mr. Turner," Jack said with a hand motion, looking at the other man he got a bit confused, "And, erm, Mr. Turner." he said putting a hand to his chest and analyzing the other two men.

"Jack." The younger of the men said, "It's Captain now." He smirked. I noticed he had a rather large scar across his chest.

"Very well then. Captain Whelp Eunuch how may I help you." Jack said completely serious. The captain of the other ship didn't even seem fazed. He quirked an eyebrow at Jack.

"An interesting thing occurred last night." Captain Turner started. Jack began picking lint off of his jacket and nodded excessively obviously not paying attention. "Jack, are you listening?" Captain Turner asked agitated.

"Wha-? Yes, yes of course! Continue." Jack said seemingly paying attention this time.

"A man, a spirit rather, was sent to the depths last night. He claimed an Admiral Thomas had killed him, right after he gave up the heading of the Black Pearl. And that heading was to Port-au-Prince." Captain Turner explained as if to a five year old. "Elizabeth is in Port-au-Prince. What are you planning Jack!" Captain Turner exclaimed.

"Nothing, just a little reunion that's all!" Jack said putting his hands up. Mr. Gibbs walked up to the man shaking his hand vigorously.

"William, it's good to see you again." Gibbs said with a warm yet drunk smile on his face. Suddenly it clicked. Elizabeth, William Turner.

"You're William Turner?" I said marching forward.

"Aye." He said quietly looking me up and down.

"I have something of Elizabeth's, that you might be interested in." I said reaching into one of my sleeves and pulling out the small leather book. I walked close to him, and handed him the journal. He looked surprised and even more so when he opened it and stared to fan through the pages.

"How did you get this?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I found it in a drawer in a house in Port Royal. I was staying there with the Admiral you spoke of." I divulged.

"Great! Now that you have your wifey's journal you can be on your marry little way!" Jack said giving a shooing motion to him. When it didn't work Jack tried it a little more vigorously.

"Jack I'm not leaving until you tell me why you are going in search of Elizabeth!" William said exasperated.

"What makes you think she's the only one worth seeing in Port-au-Prince?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow at William.

"Wait, what is going on here?" I asked getting more and more confused.

"Sea Turtles." Jack explained and turned back to William.

"Because she is the only one who can declare a Pirate war on the East India Trading company once more." William exclaimed, "Jack, I don't want you putting her in any unnecessary danger."

"Is anyone going to answer me?!" I exclaimed getting rather tired.

"Maybe you should be the one explaining why you were in the company of Admiral Thomas, ey lassie? Until yer prepared to explain to us what is going on I'm afraid I don't feel obligated for one second to tell ye a thing." He said in a very whiny sort of way.

"You want to know what is going on between him and I?" I said very fed up myself, "Fine!"

About fifteen minutes later William had taken a seat on the railing, the other Turner on the deck, and Jack swaggered about the whole time I was explaining the past five years.

"So yer telling me that ye were sent to kill me?" Jack asked. I nodded. "Oh, well that explains a lot." he said waving a disregarded hand in the air.

"You're not going to kill me?" I asked sheepishly.

"Lass, you aren't the first to try. As a matter of fact ye wouldn't be the first to succeed either." He said putting a finger to his temple. "His wife would be having that honor." Jack said pointing to the Captain.

"Wife? So you and Elizabeth did get married!" I said happy to know the ending to that story.

"Actually it's a bit more complicated than that." William explained. I looked puzzled as stared at the two handsome Captains.

"Ye see, the day of their wedding night they were arrested for helping me, then we went about looking for the key to the chest to the heart of Davy Jones, after finding it, a Norrington got a hold of it giving the power to the East India Trading Company. His little lassie over there fed me to a Kraken, sent me and this here ship to Davy Jones locker, and then in an attempt to win me good graces back they came to the end of the world to save me when really all they wanted was me piece o' eight. After a lot of betraying and mutineering we finally got to the pirate meeting where I made his little lassie over there King o' the Pirates. After a heroic battle on my part I finally got Davy Jones' heart and just when I was about to pierce it and become immortal that whelp had to go and get himself bloody stabbed by Davy himself, so I put the dagger in his hand and saved the poor eunuchs life so him and his bonny lass could live happily ever after. At least every ten years. After being married by Barbossa right here on this deck!" Jack said taking a deep breath, he put his hands on his hips satisfied.

"And how did you get the Pearl back from Barbossa the second time?" William asked.

"Well that's a completely different story and far too long to discuss right now." Jack said with finality.

Flashback

"One day mi hija, you will get my piece of eight and become a Pirate Lord yourself." My father explained to me one night.

"But father, what if I don't have the courage to be a great Pirate Lord?" I asked looking up at his soft blue eyes. I was fifteen.

"You are a Emperatriz of Pirates. Always be proud of who you are. Ofeliana Hidalguia." He said patting my shoulder.

I think here is a good place to end. Hopefully you like what is going on so far. You know you can review if you like, I really don't mind. As a matter of fact if you review you will be greatly honored in the afterlife! It's true! Well until we meet again in Chapter Six!

Ps. Emperatriz means Empress. And her last name Hidalguia means Nobility.


	6. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: DOPOTC! Well this is chapter six, I think. Such a sad author I am. I love the people that actually read this little disclaimer paragraph, and the end paragraph. You guys are my 'bread and butter'. If you do read this, review and just say you do. I will be so thrilled that I will want to do a little dance, on my bum knee even! On with the story!

Chapter Six: Ohikizuri and Okobo.

Sitting back against the mast examining my nails was the best way to entertain myself as the two sea captains decided to argue it out. As Jack came up with excuse after excuse as to why we were going to Port-au-Prince. William was relentless with Jack, obviously he wasn't afraid of the scruffy pirate.

"William! Is that a tentacle sprouting? You should really be getting back to the other side before you end up like ol' Jonesy, Savvy?" Jack said pointing to Williams chin and making a squeamish face. William rolled his eyes but none the less touched his face for good measure. What the hell they were talking about escaped me.

Walking over Gibbs sat down next to me and uncorked a bottle of amber colored rum. Taking a swig he nodded over to the two squabbling. So far the only new information I had found out was that the other Turner was William's father. Hopefully Gibbs could shed some light on this little situation.

"Best of mates they are." he said swigging the burning liquor into his calloused mouth. I scoffed looking doubtful. So far I had never seen Jack so agitated, and well William didn't look too happy either.

"Well, they fooled me." I replied snatching the bottle from Gibbs and took a sip myself. Coughing lightly I handed the bottle back.

"Well you see, Jack had the perfect opportunity to become immortal himself, but," At this he raised a knowing finger, "He put the dagger in Williams hand instead, saving his life." Gibbs said smiling. "First noble thing I've ever seen 'im do." Gibbs commented. The sun was setting and the air was getting chilled. I hugged myself watching the two still bickering.

"Lass, I found something down below for ye." Gibbs said nodding over to a chest. "Picked it up off a ship near Singapore. Figured you might like it better than the attire ye have on now." I smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Mr. Gibbs." I said standing up and walking towards the chest. Creaking it open I looked inside.

Flashback

"Konnichiwa Okasan." I heard a small voice from around the corner. I was 16.

"Konnichiwa Mako-chan." An older lady's voice cooed. Small chattering came from behind one of the doors. I leaned near to listen.

"Arigato, sayonara." the door clicked open as my best friend Makoto stepped out. We had been in a port near Japan for almost three months now. And I had befriended another daughter of a famous pirate.

"Hello Ofeliana!" she sing sang as she approached me.

"Konnichiwa Makoto-san!" I replied bowing as she giggled.

"Your Japanese is getting much better!" She complimented. I giggled in response.

"Nani?…Arigato," I stuck out my tongue at her, "yours too!" I kidded. She covered her mouth as she stifled her giggles. She always had to act ten times more proper than me.

"Let's go over to my fathers ship! We can play pranks on the crew!" I suggested. She shook her head in amusement.

"There is something I wanted to do with you Ofeliana-chan. The Sansan-kudo, then we will be sisters forever!" she said excitedly.

"Future Pirate lords unite!" I said throwing my arm into the air, she shook her head laughing, grabbing my arms she lowered my hand.

"Such a modest girl!" she chided. I giggled grabbing her hand and running off of her mother's ship and towards my fathers.

I stepped up on deck. My _Okobo _clicking softly. The long extravagant kimono Gibbs had given me was an _Ohikizuri_, a finer kimono worn by younger girls, of about eighteen. I had tried my best at a western _Sakko_ hairstyle, using some hair ornaments that I had found in the chest. My _Tabi_ were making my feet warm, I could feel myself get nervous, making my whole body tingle. Being of fair skin I didn't feel the need to try and apply traditional _Shironuri_ to make my face any fairer.

The kimono was white in color, tracing the bottom of the train and the bottom of the long drooping sleeves were purple and light pink Japanese Andromeda blooms. Stalks of green embroidered, intertwining the supple flowers. My _Obi_ was a silver green color, that shimmered as I swayed about. It seems Gibbs had spent his fair share of time in the _Hanamachi _such as I had, because he had expertly tied my Obi for me.

Thy Flying Dutchman still lingered close to The Black Pearl, and William was still on board. The sun was dipping close to the horizon, in an hour or so the sun would set completely. Safe to say we hadn't moved much all day, which worried me, because I expected the Admiral's ship to appear behind us. The crew had taken to lazing about the deck waiting for orders. When I appeared up on deck all the men's faces turned to me.

I was used to the attentions of the opposite sex, but I could feel one person's eyes bore into me heatedly. Jack Sparrows. I looked about my hands hidden in my long sleeves helping them stay warm. I avoided meeting our captain's gaze, but failed miserably when he spoke to me.

"For being Spanish you sure look stunning in the things from the Orient." he commented disregarding his previous conversation.

"Don't try to flatter me Mr. Sparrow. I am well aware how stunning I always look." I retorted snootily, trying to hide the blush that was creeping from his stares.

"Looks like you have a hand full here Jack." William quipped referring to me.

"If I'm lucky mate." Jack said slapping the back of his hand against Williams chest. I rolled my eyes at his lewd comment.

"Listen Jack, whatever you are planning don't get Elizabeth involved." William reiterated for the tenth time.

"Aye mate, there will be no worries, I won't be getting your bonny lass involved in anything she can't handle." Jack promised leaving William a wee bit unsure.

"I'm leaving now Jack, but don't think I won't come back if I get word of you doing anything I don't approve of." William threatened like an uncertain parent. Jack held his hands up as if in mock surrender.

William crossed the gangplank and turned back to us after boarding. Giving Jack a threatening stare, and a small wave to the rest of the crew in a flash of green light they were gone. Sighing in relief Jack turned to me.

"So lass how about some sushi?"

Sitting alone with Jack in his cabin was the very last thing I had had in mind for the night. He hadn't really offered me sushi at all, in fact he only offered me cured mutton, bread, some apples, and wine. But after not eating for almost two days now I was grateful for anything. Joining me for the little supper he tried to goad answers out of me about the East India Trading Company.

"So who is in charge now a days?" He asked through a mouthful of bread crumbs.

"Lord Andrew. A stout fellow, wears a wig." I said twirling my finger above my head and sipping some wine from a chipped glass.

"Lass, ye just described three quarters of the whelps who work for the EITC." he laughed. I looked pensive for a moment before my exterior cracked and I laughed along with him.

"Why are you so interested in the 'EICP' as you call it?" I asked fiddling with the kimono.

"They aren't exactly too fond of pirates now are they." he asked raising two eyebrows that soon disappeared beneath his bandana. It was the first time I really took in Jack Sparrow in full. His features were chiseled, yet relaxed. And although he seemed completely smashed most of the time, he had an air of authority and grace about him. He reminded me of someone I knew once.

"So do ye have a last name?" he asked breaking the silence in the room, and the bustling in my mind.

"Crawford." I said bluntly, not beating around the bush on this one. I had already divulged that I was sent to kill him. Lord knew how long I had left.

"Some name." He said, "Ofeliana Crawford." he said it in a mocking tone. I quirked an eyebrow at him and choked on my piece of mutton.

"Wait, how did you know my real name?" I asked, not recalling telling him in the first place. Oh god, he can read minds, quick think of something and see if he says it. I glanced about setting my eyes on the rum.

"Rum?" he offered. My eyes got wide. I guess I thought of something a little too common for the dear captain.

"No thank you." I said gulping the remaining pieces of the food.

"Ofeliana, it just seems to go with you, doesn't it?" he asked uncorking a bottle of rum. Where the hell do this many bottles came from I had no idea.

"Are you going to kill me? Torture me for Intel about the East India Trading Company? Smack me around a bit?" I asked getting anxious.

"Wha' for? I think it is obvious you aren't going to kill me anymore, and if ye do, I have a favor or two I could call in to come back. Wouldn't be the first time." he mumbled into his drink.

"Yes, well…" I thought aloud. Running a finger around on the table I watched as my soft digit began to trace the lines of wear on the furniture. A map off to my left blurred into my peripheral vision and the soft candle light gave the room a hazy glow. We had both fallen considerably quiet and the slight rock of the ship lulled our silence even deeper.

Flashback

My finger was idle as my memory gave back to me more of what I had lost. The fact my father was a pirate was not a surprise to me, and I was still confused about the Pirate Lord business. But at this point in my life, I knew I couldn't bother myself with these things.

"Ye alright luv?" Jack questioned when my blinking had slowed and finally halted. I raised my green eyes to his dark brown and gave him a pathetic look. Feeling more comfortable and more vulnerable that I ever had in my entire life had put more emotional stress on me than I thought it would.

I'm supposed to be a strong woman, a strong assassin, a quick agile beautiful work horse. In his company I melt down to something more complex. His face, his voice, it all stirs things up inside me. My heart beats fast when he is around, I want him to leave but then I feel it would be worse if he did. Because then I would yearn for his company. I had never felt like this before. Not that I could remember. Except… no it couldn't be.

"Jack, why did you bring me back to the Pearl? Why have you spared my life, and why are you so calm about the fact that you have one of the most dangerous human beings in the world on your ship?" I asked frantically.

"Because I'm the most dangerous person in this entire world. Savvy?" He said leaning back to take a long hard swig of rum, and inevitably he fell backwards onto the floor. Shaking his head he wiped his mouth of the spilt rum on his coat sleeve and stood up, righting his chair he once again sat down.

"Does the name Villanueva ring a bell?" he asked peering with one eye into his bottle.

"No, not at all. Should it?" I questioned worried that I might have missed something.

"Hopefully." he said confusing me all the more.

The Admiral stood at the stern of the ship on his small balcony off of his quarters. Watching the moon wane on the ocean's surface he leaned forward on the railing. Letting his thoughts wander to what had become of his little pet. And silently cursing Sparrow for kidnapping her in the first place.

"But she is more than capable of escaping his clutches. What is she doing?" he asked aloud to himself. He could hear the muffled shouts from the men above, he had insisted that they kept moving all through the night. So many men would go without a night of sleep.

"Sir." a small voice came from behind him. Turning around he saw one of his officers standing in the door way. "We are catching up." the young man informed him. Smiling he turned around and back to watching the moon cast its haunting glow across the rippled ocean surface.

There you have it Chapter Six. This chapter really didn't have much to do with the story line, like I said before I'm suffering from a little writers block. Use google to translate anything you didn't understand. Sorry if I got too technical, but if I didn't I would get flames. Although I am so sure I will get some anyway. This is that , that is this. Listen kids, if I wrote it like that it's because I know what I'm doing. Also this character really does reflect me more than the other character that shared my name in my last story. Which I guess makes it easier to write the story. The next chapter should reveal a bit more if you are actually struggling through this post chapter authors note, you have a lot of devotion I tell you that much! Review!


	7. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: DOPOTC! This is another chapter where you may need to use google. I'm horrible I know! Since I speak many languages I figured my character should too, plus it adds a bit of spice to a story that would other wise be a bit dry! Review! Oh, that goes at the end, sorry! More Jack to come, I know I have been very skimpy on him, but I hope you enjoy the story none the less.

Chapter Seven: Capitan Riccio and the Beast.

Flashback

How the nightingales sing to the plum trees

And the frogs splash in the water

That is love

The call of the crew

Is everywhere

Dark clouds

Pirate ships

At the will of the tide,

At the will of the wind.

I'm seventeen. I have fallen in love for the first time. His name Giuseppe, a young Italian pirate ship captain. We are in the Mediterranean visiting my grandparents off the coast near to Malaga.

He is tall, tan, with olive green eyes, and dark brown hair. His scent is always that of French oils and sea water. Spending my days lazing about in his arms aboard his ship. I smile sweetly up at him.

"Che faccia bella." He comments running a smooth hand across my face. Blushing from his contact I flutter my eyes.

"Grazie mi ragazzo." I say pinching his cheek.

"Cuando vas a regresar al Europa?" he questions me in Spanish.

"I don't know when I will be back." I say sadly. I take his hand in mine and kiss his knuckles gently. His crew busy at work and my fathers ship not too far off.

"Come with me!" he says happily. Expecting me to say yes. I look down at my shoes.

"You know I can't. I have a lot more to learn with my fa-" he cuts me off.

"You think just because I'm a young captain I have nothing I can teach you?" he said offended.

"We're pirates. Our emotions are fleeting, and when you are bored of me you will cast me aside like all the others." I retaliated.

"No amore, you are different, you are something special." he said pulling me close to his tanned chest. Closing my eyes I let myself be pulled into the illusion for the time being. His soft lips colliding with mine.

Footfall comes towards my quarters on my fathers ship. Looking up from my parchment I listen as it stops in front of my door. The night is late and I am weary of who may be lurking on the other side. Drawing my pistol near to my bed I wait. A soft knock comes at the door. I ease myself up out of my chair and walk cautiously forward. Turning the latch I open the door before standing before it. The boots clink in and I point the pistol, right to the side of the head of my lover.

Surprised I cast the gun aside and hurriedly close the door behind him. Turning to him he holds me in a tight embrace.

"Ofeliana, mi amore. I've missed you so." he says taking in my scent. I giggle a little. "What is so funny?" he questions his cute Italian accent coming through all too thick.

"We have only been apart six hours." I say letting his arms tighten on my small frame. "How did you get aboard my fathers ship without being detected?" I question a bit worried.

"Pirate." He says pointing to his face. I nod my head in understanding. A loud knock at the door interrupts our conversation as I shove Giuseppe into my closet and close the door before grabbing my pistol once more. Opening it cautiously I point the gun at the man standing in front of me.

"Hola primita." my cousin Captain Villanueva states dryly.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" I ask with just as much distaste as he had held for me.

"You know you are the only one who can give up your fathers piece to me. The next in line to inherit it." he states, "I just wanted you to know that whenever you want me to lift you of that burden I would be more than happy to." he smiles coyly.

"Oh, well thank you so much for looking out for the welfare of your family, but I believe that when I get MY piece o' eight YOU won't come near it!" I say with distaste.

Raising his arm to smack me I stumble back. I hear a soft click of a pistol being cocked and see my cousin freeze.

"Capitan Villanueva, I would suggest you rethink your situation." I hear a soft drawl come from behind him. My cousin smirks and lowers his arm.

"Captain Riccio. I should hope you wouldn't think about entering into the affairs of a family such as ours. Bad things happen to outsiders." Villanueva threatened.

"Asi es la vida." Giuseppe said shrugging it off. My cousin turned about on his heel and left slamming the door behind him. Locking the door I throw myself into my lovers arms and kiss him passionately, not caring if tonight is just for lust, or if there is actual love between us.

The next morning I awoke to the bed void of the body that was there the night before. Smiling happily to myself at what took place I gather the blankets around my naked form. Assuming Giuseppe Riccio my love, my bonny lad, made it back to his ship. I drift back into sleep for a few more hours.

Shouts awaken me this time, as I sit upright swinging my legs over the side of my bed. I quickly pull on a night gown and an over coat and run up top. Running to the edge I catch myself on the railing. Watching some meters out as Captain Riccio's ship is aflame and many of the men are abandoning ship. I stare mouth agape at what is happening. My own father is sending out boats to bring in the men who have taken to the water.

Knowing that it was going to happen, but still not prepared for it the entire ship explodes sending debris and flames to the surround areas. I fall to my knees and begin to feel my whole body shake as I watch in horror, unable to do anything. I feel strong arms pick me up and hold me close. My father's first mate Ricardo holds me close as I tremble.

"Your father went to search for him." he says reassuringly. I tremble even harder and the tears begin to sting the back of my eyes. I watch as the Piovere Azzurro smolders into the sea.

That night as we set sail back to the Caribbean I sit alone in my room clutching the sheets that still hold his sent and tremble helplessly. Sobbing into the pillow, I see something on my nightstand. A gold ring, with traces of pink filigree, under the ring: a note.

The night is black

And I am excited about you.

My love climbs in me, and you ask

That I should climb to the higher room.

Things are hidden in a black night.

Even the dream is black

On the black-lacquered ocean

Even our talk is hidden.

I tremble uncontrollably sobbing even harder, I slide the ring onto my slender finger and look out the port hole onto the lacquered black ocean of the night. Only to feel my heart mourn a lovers passing, and to try and mend my broken heart.

I awake with a start. Feeling disoriented and alone in the dark unfamiliar cabin, in a unfamiliar bed I reach out for him. Only to come to realize I'm on a different ship, in a different room. I feel my cheeks the dampness surprising me. My eyes are sore and itchy from the tears unknowingly shed minutes before. My kimono still intact I swing my legs over the side of the bed to find my Okobo. 

Pattering out of the room fiddling with my gold and pink ring the whole way I walk out onto a star lit deck and nothing but the ocean and moon to keep me company. Gazing about I allow my mind to relive my flashback. One I would have rather not have remembered. I feel myself begin to shake once more. A short lived romance, and a sickening pain in my heart reborn.

"Ye be alright luv? Ye fell asleep on the table. Figured ye'd like the bed a bit more." Sparrow cooed putting an arm around me. I was too shaken to shrug it off. The contact feeling good for the moment.

"I know who Villanueva is." I said still staring out into the ocean. My heart beating faster still.

"Aye?" he asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"Aye." I confirm resting my heavy head on his shoulders.

"What say ye to going back and letting Jack help ye out of that there kimono." Jack asked toying with the collar.

"I may be allowing you to touch me, but trust me it is short lived." I snapped. Jack snickered.

"Ye know you can't resist me. It's only a matter of time little princess." he commented. I quirked my eyebrow at him and screwed up my lips.

"You know the Admiral is following us right?" I ask crossing my arms against the cold.

"Aye, but ye forget this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean luv!" Jack said with gusto tapping the railing, which decided it would rather fall off than take another beating. I watched as the hunk of wood fell down to the ocean below.

"Right." I said glancing at him. He gave me an innocent look and a shrug before steering me towards his quarters once more.

Shutting the door behind us Jack came up behind me tugging playfully on the green obi. I turn around quickly smacking his hand away.

"You're lucky I only slapped you, most men would have lost a lot more than their pride by now." I said quirkily. Rolling his eyes at me he lit a few more lamps.

"Tell me lass, what do you think of the infamous Jack Sparrow." he goaded massaging his braided beard.

"I think rum runs through your veins and lust is your drive." I said sitting on the feather filled bed. Poor chickens.

"True enough." Jack said in surrender. Sitting on a chair in front of me he looked at me thoughtfully.

"Why do you always look at me like that?" I ask keeping the blush at bay from dominating my cheek bones.

"Ye just look like someone I knew once. Ye remind me of a young feminine me!" Jack said crossing his legs.

"Which is not a far stretch from your normal self I'm sure." I chided looking at him awkwardly.

"Ye know you want me." he said once more removing his coat.

"Jack, what is a piece o' eight?" I questioned him before he could remark any further on how badly I wanted to have sex with him.

He threw his hands up in the air in defeat. Scooting the chair closer letting the loud obnoxious sound emanate throughout the ship for a good minute or so he finally was within the desirable distance.

"Tis actually nine pieces o' eight. There are these Pirates, men and women who held on to these pieces to keep Calypso trapped. Well bloody Barbossa went and buggered it all up by freeing her. Anyway these pirate lords are the most powerful Pirates in the world, they basically decide what goes on in the pirating world and what not." He let his fingers 'finger walk' across the bed and on to my thighs, "ye know, I'm one of said pirate lords." wiggling his eyebrows at me he continued to 'finger walk' up my stomach.

Smacking his hand once again I gave him a grave expression. Sighing in defeat he continued. "Fine. There is one pirate king, which just so happens to be Elizabeth Swann, erm… Turner. Thanks to ol' Jack that is." I looked at Jack in awe. The thought crossed my mind to tell him that I was descended from a pirate lord, but then I thought better of it.

"And Villanueva, is he a pirate lord?" I asked sheepishly. Jack gave me a confused sort of look.

"I thought ye said you knew who he was." he stated taken aback.

"Just answer my question please." I said folding my hands in my neat little lap.

"Aye, he be."

Chapter Seven is FIN! Man I like my story but I feel like I need more Jack, I mean it is like Jack-less, it needs to be Jacked up! I hope you are enjoying it, promise no more foreign languages things for a while. REVIEW! I really like attention, you know, since I didn't get enough as a child and what not. Mommy never hugged me Daddy dropped me on my head. Send me a message if you have any questions, no messages in bottles, I don't check my sea mail too often. And hell message me with ideas, I can't promise I will use everyone I get, but I will if I get some really good ones! I love the people that read this! Although my therapist says it is unhealthy I just can't help it! REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: DOPOTC! Well this is chapter eight or something. Hope you are enjoying it so far! My Italian lessons are taking up more of my time, but since I already speak Spanish, Italian is proving to be so damn easy! So no worries, I will update like I usually do. Ten chapters in one day, once a week. Hahaha!

Chapter Eight: An Angry Goodnight and A Happy Hello.

I sat there quietly thinking of everything. Jack was opposite me paying attention to his compass, shaking it feverishly and tapping it every so often. My mind kept wandering to that morning, to the sight of the explosion.

"You know who I am don't you Jack." I stated bluntly glaring at him through glossy eyes.

"Aye, Ofelia Crawford." he replied flicking the compass open once more.

"No Jack, you know who I am, you did since the moment you saw me." I retaliated unnerved about this sudden progress.

"I knew ye were a damsel in distress, and I tend to have a soft spot for the sort." Jack said clamping the compass shut once more. I snatched the compass from him and held it tight.

"You knew my real name, Ofeliana, you questioned me about Villanueva because you knew he was my cousin." I said glaring at him even deeper now, "You are no fool, you know who I am, what I am, and where I'm from. You knew my father!" I exclaimed standing up.

"I know a lot of people." He said raising his hands up in a small shrug.

"Stop with the games! Why are you taking us to Port-au-Prince?" I demanded.

"Because they have wonderful seafood there and I'm in the mood for some good frommage." he retaliated.

"Cheese? You are taking us to Port-au-Prince for seafood and cheese?" I screeched, I fumbled about in the folds of the kimono for my pistol grabbing it I cocked it and pointed it at Jack's face. This grabbing his attention he made a nervous face and held his hands up.

"Now luv, do ye really be wanting to do that?" he asked pointedly.

"You know, I'm starting to think I do." I replied. None the less I lowered the pistol placing it back in its holster. Angrily I walked out of the cabin to spend the night outside underneath the stars. "Goodnight Captain Jack Sparrow." I seethed before slamming the door behind me.

Flashback

I'm nineteen. I'm on deck of my fathers ship scanning the peaceful sea about me. Running my hands along the railing taking in the scent of the air and the hustle of the crew. This is where I belong, this is what I was meant to be doing. Soon to take my fathers place in one year to be Pirate Lord. To carry on the Hidalguia name.

"Ship Ahoy!" I hear the man from the crow's-nest bellow.

Ship Ahoy!" The all too real scream filters into my consciousness. I was previously leaning my head against the railing. Letting my guard down for the first time, I had slept an uncomfortable 3 hours. Getting to my feet I look up to the man in the crow's-nest. A colorful bird playfully mocks the man above. 

"Admiral, we are in view of the Black Pearl." A stout soldier warned. The Admiral smiled as he plotted inside his head.

"Don't underestimate them. They have a very dear possession of mine that I intend to get back." the Admiral smirked, the stout man nodded and went about to rally the crew to prepare.

"It's the Kohler. Admiral Thomas' ship." I breathed looking out at the EITC ship that had now come into view of the naked eye. It was gaining on us fast. I turned to Jack. "I thought you said this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" I exclaimed as I watched the ship grow closer.

"Aye." Jack said glaring out into the ocean.

"Aren't you going to make it go any faster?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Aye."

"When? They will be upon us before you react."

"Aye."

"Is that all you are going to say to me?" He peered down at me, and looked puzzled.

"Now, lass, why would that be the only thing I would be saying to ye?" he really did seem to be confused.

"What is your plan of action?" I asked.

"I want ye to go up there and release that sail." He said nodding over to the mast.

"You are crazy!" I exclaimed turning red.

"Aye."

Flashback

"

"Don't wait, once they are in range open fire. Ofelia or no Ofelia we will rid these waters of the last Caribbean pirate threat." Admiral Thomas said. The other men looked around at him in confusion.

I got a shiver down my spine for some reason. But wiggling out of the Kimono left in only the silk blouse of the under garment, and the breeches I decided to keep on I scrambled up the mast and began to fiddle with the ropes. Hoping to god that we would outrun them. I knew I could take the crew, but the fear of control swept over me.

"We have the proper leverage." I heard a voice from below me say.

"Leverage ye say?" Another voice said. I looked down to see Gibbs and Sparrow conversing below me.

"Aye, Leverage." Jack said jerking his head at me. Gibbs didn't seem to get the hint. Jack began feverishly jerking his head my direction. My hands barely noticing that the knot was undone, and the sail came down upon me. I slipped down just grasping a rope before I started falling to the deck below.

Without letting out a peep I dangled there. Looking down I saw Jack and Gibbs staring at me, Jack a bit confused, Gibbs a bit shocked. I had one hand on the rope and soon reached up to grasp it with the other hand. Now with both hands on the rope I began to pull myself up. Hearing a snap and the zip of the rope coming loose quickly I felt myself falling fast.

With an 'oomph' I landed not so gently into the Captains arms. Him falling backwards looking just as shocked as I was.

"Ye be alright little princess?" he questioned. I stared at him wide eyed and amazed. Suddenly reality ripped through me. The sound of cannon fire cracked through the salty air. A large splash was heard to our left. I jumped up.

"Sorry Jack, Looks like they don't care about your leverage."

There you have your very short chapter eight. I have such a bad case of writers block. I have been beating around the bush for the last three chapters, and I'm sorry that it is you, the readers, that have to suffer for it. I will try and make things a wee bit more exciting or at least entertaining in the next chapters. Review!!


	9. Chapter 10, but really Nine!

Disclaimer: DOPOTC! Yo ho, yo ho a Pirates Life for ME! So here is chapter nizzle! I've been busy with learning how to walk…again… and my rigorous day of laying about reading! I'm a sorry sod! Well let's hope you be liking this here chapter! I love the people that read this!

Chapter Nine: Parting Ways Once Again.

I hate him, I hate him, and I hate him! I thought in my mind looking about the deck. At this point the scrambling to outrun the Kohler had died down as we put them to our rudder. I could still see the ship, and the fear was still there, but the fact was that they were gone. I let a sigh of relief escape me. I think too soon.

"Lass, ye be knowing how to row?" Jack asked snaking his way up to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Pirate." I said pointing to myself. It was actually just recently I figured out that I was heiress to a piece o' eight. I figured I might as well get used to the fact.

"Right… well then, this wont be a problem!" Jack said clapping his hands and turning about. I watched after him boggled at his behavior, but it was slowly easing up on my patience. Then it hit me like a gong.

"HEY NANCY WHAT WON'T BE A PROBLEM?" I hollered back at him. He just waved to me over his shoulder. I sighed and sulked over to Gibbs.

"Now, lassie, don't be frettin, I'm sure they will pick you up in an hours time." He said to me as I got into his vicinity. This got my attention, in a bad way.

"What now?" I asked quirking my eyebrow. I was steadily doing this more often as I came to hang around Jack.

"Well, seeing as ye'll be in a row boat headin' over to the Admiral…" he stopped when he realized that my jaw had come unhinged and was hanging freely open.

"GRETCHEN! WE GOT SOME THINGS TO TALK ABOUT!" I screeched chasing after Jack. Why the girl names? Well, let's just say it was the only thing I could do to him that would eventually get to him.

Flashback

The other ship with the obviously English Jolly Roger got even closer. As it neared we realized this was no Pirate ship. The loud bang of cannon fire resonated through the entire ocean. I could feel the ship beneath my feet shift. I scrambled below deck to man one of the cannons, the whole time my father shouted orders.

"Ofeliana!" I heard my name being called from behind me. But I couldn't stop I had to get to the cannons. Everything moved in slow motion as I ran through the belly of the ship. A cannon ball firing right in front of me sent splinters everywhere, many of the men were injured and fell to the ground screaming in agony.

"Ofeliana!" I heard the same voice again, and turned about to see Ricardo the first mate jump at me sending both of us to the ground just as another cannon ball sailed through the air. Just in the spot I had been standing. Looking up through my blonde tresses I scrambled up helping Ricardo in the same motion.

"I have to protect you!" he declared.

"My, that's very brave of you, but at this moment in time we have more important things to think about than just protecting me." I exclaimed as the men around us scrambled to and began heaving cannon balls to the cannons. I heard shouts, gun fire, and the clang of cutlass' above my head on deck. I didn't listen too hard for fear of my father being up top.

"This battle is lost." he said knowingly. I looked around me as several more cannons went off, but only three cannons were being manned the rest were sitting idle, waiting for busy hands. All those around me on the ground were dead or dying. And I knew that what Ricardo said was true. We had to find a way out. I looked at the final six men left to fight a fruitless battle and tried to call to them.

Like stubborn sailors, they refused to follow as me and Ricardo headed to the stern of the ship.

"What's all this about Rosalita? Why am I being abandoned to the Admiral?" I demanded gripping on to the disgusting dread locks of the captain. Yanking him back towards me.

"First off, it's _Captain_ Rosalita to you, and second off, I'm Captain." he sneered.

"Oh really? I challenge you to a duel." I said putting my nose up in the air.

"CAPTAIN!" he yelled swaying about in his spot. I scrunched my nose at him.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Captain." he said it with a bit of finality and much calmer than the former.

Sitting about on deck waiting for them to throw me into a dingy and sail off to Port-au-Prince without me was very unnerving. It had only been about two seconds after I had left the Captain's side and he was already returning to mine. We had slowed letting the Kohler catch up to us a wee bit.

"Ok, lass, time for ye to be sodding off." Jack said shooing me into a boat. Fighting back flashed before my eyes, but the outcome would have been useless. I might as well take over the Kohler instead. Way more satisfying. Sighing I slumped inside the row boat.

"You know Bridgette, it was nice seeing you again!" I said joyously as I waved my good bye.

"_Captain _Bridgette." he said solemnly. I tried not to let out a whimper as I splashed into the water and the ropes were released to set me on my merry way. I grabbed two oars and began my slow and somber rowing of a woman who has nothing left but the will to soldier on.

"I really hate you Jennifer." I seethed under my breath.

"CAPTAIN JENNIFER LUV!" I looked up on the deck in pure shock.

"How the bloody hell can you hear me?" I asked squinting up at his shrinking form.

"Sea Turtles."

"Row-Row-Row your boat gently down the stream-erm-ocean! Merrily-Merrily-Merrily life is but a dream! And if it bloody is I would LOVE to wake up now!" I screamed into the vast amounts of blue. Blue sky, Blue ocean, Blue boat…well more like a seafoam green, but this wasn't the time to be getting technical. I had been marooned. Here I row back to the evil clutches of my arch nemesis. Well! I will show them! I will think of something witty and clever to say before I take over the ship and become a pirate like I once was! Arg avast! I'll make my pops proud. 

"Wow, I really need to get out of my head." I mumbled aloud to no one but myself and the sharks circling below, "Stupid sharks, stupid boat, stupid sea turtles." A sudden jarring of the boat made me alert. It was the wake from an even larger boat, and I was now being passed by the Kohler.

"Wait, don't you see me?" I cried out. Waving my arms wildly in the air. Nothing. I took out my pistol and aimed it at the deck and let a shot out. "Maybe that will get your attention before you decide to pass me by, hooligans!" One splash later and a few crew members rushed to the railing and finally noticed me.

"So, you are 'kidnapped' by a notorious pirate that you could have easily killed and or escaped, you lollygag on his ship for three days, and you completely disregard my orders! Do you have anything to say for yourself?" The Admiral asked glaring at me.

"Yes, actually it was two days, and I wasn't lollygagging I was more or less goofing off." I retorted smirking. He began pulling a hand back to smack me but I quickly caught his hand mid air. Throwing it off to the side I stood up.

"You sir, are a horrible Admiral, and you smell like garlic!" I exclaimed haughtily.

"Ofelia, what in the hell has gotten in to you?" he shrieked.

"Sea Turtles!"

The brig wasn't so bad, I mean, it could have been worse. It was not my vacation spot of choice but well, my choices were few and I was a little low on funds. Honestly, I hadn't known 'what in the hell had gotten into me', all I knew was since my memories were coming back, I was beginning to act like my old self, well, younger self. I was carefree and happy!

A loud clank resonated to my right signaling someone had decided to drop by and pay me a visit. Low and behold it was an underling.

"I didn't know they were sending fresh meat into the lions den." I said smiling at the man a few years younger than I.

"Admiral sent me down to ask if you wished to accompany him for dinner tonight, or if you would like to remain in the brig." he quavered. I smirked.

"A warm meal would be nice." I cooed, winking at the soldier who in turn gulped, "Now let me out!"

Flashback

Ricardo and I were on our way to the back of the ship, about to board a dingy and get out of the battle zone. It was difficult for me to get out not knowing what was going on around the ship, what was happening to my father. I pushed forward crawling out of an escape hatch near the back of the boat near a small dingy.

"Even though you betrayed me in a sense, I'm glad to have you back in my company." the Admiral said pouring some wine into a glass for me. I smiled picking it up and drinking it in one large gulp.

"Well, I must say it is a complete disappointment for me to be back here." I said pushing my glass towards him to refill. He looked at me surprised as he let the warm liquid fill my cup once more.

"Now, I'm surprised that in my absence you have become such a hellfire. I am wondering what could have raised your contempt for me in such a short amount of time." he cooed as I began to drink dutifully from the glass once more.

"Well, Admiral, I'm a Pirate Lord." I said smirking at the expression on his face. "And, you killed my father." I tipped the glass emptying it and side glanced at the expression on his face.

Flashback

On deck boarding the dingy I looked back to see the crew fighting with the red coats. Saddened I was leaving like a coward I let Ricardo help me in as he began to lower it. Over the railing I saw the Captain of the other boat, the now Admiral Thomas abandon the ship as did his other soldiers. Only when we thought victory was ours were we shocked out of our false security. Everything happened in slow motion as there was a rumble from below deck, and suddenly an explosion that tore the ship in two. I was knocked into a daze as I was thrown back into the water reaching out for Ricardo who was pushed backwards also.

I held my breath as I hit the icy waters and tried to paddle away from the wreckage but the suction of the sinking ship was pulling me back. I remember little in the next few seconds as I succumbed to the dark waters.

The next thing I remember was seeing nothing but blue, feeling the sting and burn in the back of my throat, swallowing to stay alive. I felt strong hands envelope me and I was raised onto something hard and flat. Then I was alone.

"Interesting isn't it? That all this time you are telling me that I had been 'saved' from pirates, when really you killed my only family and pulled me into a life of slavery and servitude." I said rocking on the back legs of the chair.

"Well, little you can do now." he chuckled, "I see your memory is coming back, although I had no idea I had captured such a powerful pawn in the Pirate Society. How stupid of me." he finished sipping from his wine glass.

"You sure are a smug asshole." I said standing. He looked unfazed. I turned and walked out of the cabin to the deck where I was surrounded by soldiers. I smiled as the Admiral followed me as I had hoped.

"You have no where to go." the Admiral reminded me.

"Aye, ye be right! I have no where to go but to Davy Jones locker!" I said closing one eye and making a hook with my finger. This got a rise out of the men around me, and I quickly grabbed a pistol from one of the men next to me and ran to the railing.

"You can't fight all of us with one single pistol!" one man cried out.

"True you are my good fellow. But I can fight myself with one single pistol!" I exclaimed climbing on top of the railing and holding the gun to my heart.

"Ofelia!? What are you thinking?" the Admiral yelled. I smiled at him and looked about the deck of my nightmares.

"I'm thinking I would rather be dead, than be your wife, your assassin, or your puppet anymore." That is when I leaned back and pulled the trigger. The pain seared through me as I gagged despite myself. Committing suicide and falling to the depths below. The last thing I saw was the surprised face of the Admiral as I closed my eyes and let death sweep over me.

Chapter nizzle is fizzle my pe-izzles! What do you think? So now as you can imagine this story has taken a very odd turn and I hope you don't hate me for a pretty much, Jack-less chapter. But he will be coming up a lot more now that our main character has um… departed this fictional world I have created for her!! Until chapter tenizzle!! REVIEW-izzle!


	10. Chapter 11, but really TEN!

Disclaimer: DOPOTC! Well here is chapter tenizzle! Let the Jack Party begin! And this chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads this story, or any POTC story! It's so awesome to know that something you put your time and imagination into is appreciated!

Chapter Ten: Jack's Point of View!!!

Pacing about the ship is a personal favorite pastime of mine. Nothing like the nice cool sea air dancing around your dreads. We were about to port at Port-au-Prince. And I was completely unawares and unprepared. We be needing to find Elizabeth as soon as possible. I think I be telling Gibbs that.

"We be needing to find Elizabeth as soon as possible." I said squinting at him.

"Aye, wonder where she be." he replied.

"Well that's easy, where ever there be rum we need to be walking in the opposite direction!" I said pointing a finger away from myself.

"Pirate King or not, she sure be hating the rum." he sighed sadly nodding his head.

"Amen to that." I replied. As much as I liked narrating my own life it tends to get a bit boring.

"Say Gibbs, ye ever find yourself narratin' yer own life in yer head?" I asked hopeful.

"Aye, tis the effects of the sea." he sighed once more drinking from his flask. I gave him an odd look and swiped his flask to take a swig myself. Alas, twas empty.

"Do you pretend to drink out of this thing?" I asked flipping it upside down.

"Aye, tis another effect of the sea." he replied. This was getting to be tiresome. I tossed the flask at him and started to walk away.

Once in port it was obvious to tell this was a French port. There were big feathery hats everywhere, I was beginning to feel inferior. Buck up Jack, remember your man hood! Of course it was much easier to find Elizabeth than we had previously thought. She came up behind us, and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Well, if it isn't Captain Sparrow! What do I owe this pleasure?" she said putting her hands on her hips. Oh how I've dreamed about those hips. And not in the funny purple elephant dream way either.

"And who, per say, said we were coming to see you? I was actually in the mood for some good sea food and some cheese, right Gibbs?" I retaliated.

"Aye." Gibbs confirmed taking a swig from the empty flask.

End chapter. Ok, hate me all ye be wantin' but I have no idea what goes on in Jack's head, I just wrote what goes on in my head, so next chapter will not bit in Jack's POV it might be in Elizabeths, or Gibbs, or…Ofeliana's??? Ok, my hizzles I be seein' yizzles in the next chaptrizzle!


	11. Chapter 11

.Disclaimer: DOPOTC!!

A/N!

Hey guys! Long time for this story I know…sorry to leave you hanging, but my drive to finish it dissipated and now it is back! Lucky me, and Lucky you! Anyway, hope you all remember what has happened so far. Right now the main character is in fact dead. And you are about to find out what happens next! Yay you!

End A/N!

Chapter Eleven: The Afterlife

Death was the most staggering experience I've ever had. As my body hit the choppy cold waters I could feel the salt water sting and penetrate my gaping wound. I could see the sun shrinking into a little pinpoint, the rays of light trying to reach out to my lifeless form. The last thing that dashed before my eyes before my conscious slipped, was the faces of all the people I had slaughtered under the control of the Admiral.

The Admiral stood in shock of what just happened. All of the men stood stunned from the fear of the Admirals wrath and anger.

Admiral Thomas pulled out his pistol shooting the man Ofelia had gotten the gun from.

"Clean that up." he said motioning to the dead body he had just created before spinning about and storming into his quarters. Grabbing anything he could find he began flinging things about his room. Smashing anything, ripping maps, and smashing the chairs into the wall. Slumping on the bed he put his face into his hands mulling over what had just happened.

A small and brave knock rapped on the door. The Admiral let out a grunt in admittance. The first mate stepped in cautiously, then with a look of surprise scanned the room.

"Sir, should we turn about and head back to Port Royal?" his voice said almost shakily. The Admiral glanced up at his first mate with fire burning in his eyes.

"NO! We will go to Port-au-Prince, and get rid of that damned pirate once and for all."

"Ugh, who shot me?" I questioned out loud.

"Why, I believe you did." a voice answered me to my left. I let my eyes flutter open to notice I was bobbing in a row boat.

"Damnit! Not this again!" I said smacking the boat around me. I turned to look to the man next to me, "Oh my god!" I exclaimed looking at his mangled form. Half his face was pecked and ripped apart. His arm hung low obviously from being torn about. His hand was missing and his torso bitten and torn.

"Yea, I'm a fright aren't I?" he joked, throwing his head back and laughing aloud I could see his throat was slashed, "I was caught as a stow away on a ship, they slit me throat then threw me to the sharks. As you can see, I was still alive when the sharks began to eat me." he said jovially.

"Oh." I said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, "Are we in hell?" I was sure that when I died I would end up in hell.

"There's no such thing! Not for those who die at sea anyway. There is however Davy Jones' locker, a terrible place where you relive the worst moments of your life forever and ever!" the man said almost spookily. I gulped despite myself, I could only imagine watching the people I loved dying over and over again.

"Is that where we are going?" I asked shakily. He looked pensive for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't know, that is for the Captain of the Flying Dutchman to decide. I personally feel I won't. As for you, who's to say. You seem like a kind enough lass." he regarded as his lantern flickered and his boat began to speed up.

"Well, it's time for me to go! Hopefully I see you on the other side!" he exclaimed waving to me. I squinted as his light faded into the darkness. I took in the sights around me, twenty or so boats surrounded me and inside them where an arrangement of people. There were settlers from the Americas, soldiers, mothers, children, and a variety of races, all gathering to the same place.

In the next boat closest to mine was a woman rocking back and forth looking almost frightened. She was muttering to herself as she clutched her face. I moved to the side of the boat and leaned over to try to get close enough to calm her but as I leaned over I heard a screech from beneath me. Jumping back into the boat sprawling out on the floor I looked for the first time at the water.

Drifting below me was hundreds of the dead. I began to shake uncontrollably as I looked to the women mumbling. Her ranting became more audible and what she was saying was shaking me even more to my core.

"Please Captain! It wasn't me who killed him! Don't hang me! Please it wasn't me!" She was sobbing as she let go of her face her head lulled to one side obviously her neck was snapped in two.

I didn't have too much time to be frightened as my lantern began to flicker also and I was pulled forward by some unseen force.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, It has not been long enough." Elizabeth said smirking at him. She was dressed in average Pirate King regalia including a big feathery hat.

"Likewise, nice hat." Jack replied looking longingly at her headwear. There were some French Navy guards standing about watching them intently.

"Maybe we should move this little reunion to the Pearl Cap'n." Gibbs offered, Jack nodded at his logic but Elizabeth had other ideas.

"I believe my ship would be more fitting." Elizabeth said turning and marching towards a dock that harbored a grand ship twice the size of the Pearl.

"What in the bloody hell is that?" Jack said sounding as if he couldn't believe the size.

"The Enchantress II." Elizabeth said proudly.

"What happened to the first one?" Gibbs questioned drunkenly.

"Let's just say this was a little gift from the East India Trading Company. And let's just say I'm a Commodore of sorts now." She said getting into a little row boat to take them out to the Dauntless sized ship.

"How many bleedin' ships do you have women?" Jack said almost jealously.

"More than my fair share." Elizabeth said reclining as she expected Jack to be rowing. Jack put the oars in his hands before transferring them into Gibbs.

My little rowboat hit land moments later as I looked about on the coast. Many little row boats were making land and the people getting out. The darkness stretched out before me. I set foot on land and instantly the sand beneath my foot turned into the wood of a ship. I looked down at my clothing and it was replaced by the pirate clothing of my youth. I turned and saw a crew busy at work and some of the faces were too familiar.

"Mario?" I questioned squinting at a man with a rope.

"Morn' Miss Ofelia." he said tipping his hat before returning to his work.

"Ofelia?" I heard a deep voice call out from behind me, I could already feel the tears well in my eyes. As I turned about I saw none other than my father.

"Papa! Oh Papa!" I said letting the tears fall down my cheeks, I ran forward and into his arms, "Oh Papa, I missed you so much!" I said feeling happiness wash over me. He patted my head and smiled sweetly at me.

"Mi angel. I missed you too." he said softly, "there is someone else here that would like to see you again." he said, but I could already smell the French oils and sea water. I blinked my eyes free of the old tears to make way for the new ones. There standing behind my father was Guiseppe.

"Ciao, amore." he said flashing me a bashful and beautiful smile, my father released me as I looked on. Guiseppe walked over cautiously to me, stopping just a few paces short he looked at me up and down. "You haven't changed a bit." his sweet accent was ever prominent. I fell forward into his warm embrace and let him hug me tightly.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry you died! If I would have known, I would have done something, but…" I trialed off as he shushed me putting his fingers to my lips.

"It is not your fault, anyway, I enjoy the afterlife." he said smugly giving me a wink.

"Ofeliana, we have some things to discuss, about your cousin, Villanueva." I heard my fathers words sink in as Guiseppe released me.

"Welcome to grandest ship in the Caribbean gents!" Elizabeth exclaimed happily. Jack looked about at the crew as most of them were women.

"Aye, that it is." Jack said his face exerting sheer bliss.

"We should be able to conference in my quarters. Helen, could you please fetch us some rum." she called out to one of the crew members.

"Aye, Captain." Helen replied scampering below deck. Elizabeth led them into the very elegant Captains quarters. Sitting down before a rather large table Elizabeth got right down to business.

"What is it exactly that you want from me Jack?" Elizabeth said narrowing one eye.

"Well, no sense beating around the bush, I would like that you would declare that every pirate ship in the Caribbean take action against the new leaders of the EITC." Jack stated simply.

"Now why would I be doing that?" Elizabeth said skeptically. Helen entered the room carrying three bottles of rum, placing them down on the table nearest to Jack, who decided it would be okay to smack her arse. Immediately Helen turned about and smacked Jack twice across the face.

"Yer lucky yer a friend o' the Cap'n, or I would have taken yer manhood as well." she said briskly.

"By all means." Elizabeth said motioning to Jack.

"Now, play nice ladies." Jack said putting his hands up in defense. Helen left the room slamming the door on her way out.

"Now what were we talking about?" Jack questioned obviously flustered by the experience.

"About the East India Trading Company, Cap'n." Gibbs reminded.

"Oh yes, isn't odd, they know everything that is going on in the pirating world?" Jack said, Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"It has been harder to do some plundering, even my fleet has a hard time." Elizabeth confided.

"If we make an example of how powerful we are, we can keep them at bay." Jack reasoned. Elizabeth was obviously believing her friend.

"Let's start discussing the details." Elizabeth said uncorking her rum and taking a swig.

"Son, you told us to come to you if anything strange were to happen." Mr. Turner said going up to his son at the helm.

"Aye." William replied softly staring out at the vast amounts of the dead.

"Well, seems Ofelia, the lass with Jack, just showed up." he mentioned.

"Then it seems to me that we have to pay her a visit, to see just what Jack is up to." William sighed turning the helm of the Flying Dutchman all the way to the left, the ship began to lurch and pick up speed.

"You mean, Villanueva is working with the East India Trading Company?" I said shakily as I looked at my father.

"Aye, he is." my father confirmed.

I looked about at the endlessness of ocean around us, "And he is responsible for your death?" I said in utter confusion. My father nodded. I could feel myself begin to shake. I went to the railing and clutched it firmly.

"Where is Ricardo?" questioning the state of my fathers best friend and first mate.

"He never showed up. He is alive." I heard my father say. My mouth dropped, but not at the new information, but at the Flying Dutchman that was steadily gaining on us.

"Sir! They Flying Dutchman!" One of the crew members exclaimed.

"Oh no, what does he want?" I questioned out loud wringing my hands together.

"He? You know the Captain of the Flying Dutchman?" Guiseppe questioned, I threw him a smile, I wasn't dead ten minutes and he was already getting jealous.

Suddenly the ship stopped, and there was a wrinkle in the air before I saw a man emerge.

"William Turner?" I questioned.

"Captain." he corrected.

"Right, erm, nice seeing you again!" I said trying to smile.

"I'd hoped it wouldn't be so soon." William confided. Soon his father and another crew member emerged from the ripple in the air.

"I bloody hate doing that! Makes me feel all weird and gooey." the crew member described.

"Gooey?" Williams father questioned giving the man a quirky look.

"Aye, gooey, like I've been covered in goo." the man reiterated as if what he was saying wasn't sinking in.

"Ragetti, why must you insist on following us everywhere?" William sighed.

"Because Captain ordered it sir. He said, 'if ye be seein' anyfin' ou' o' the ordinary, ye need be reporting back 'ere ta me'." Ragetti said almost proud.

"And how are you going to report back?" I questioned looking at him with a grin. He was about to answer but the answer escaped him. He just stood there in silence for a moment before bowing his head in defeat.

"Ofelia, I need your help." William said stepping forward towards me. Guiseppe and my father stepped in front of me in a protecting manner.

"Um, he is the Captain of the underworld, I think you might want to rethink this." I whispered to them both. The parted ways so I could step through.

"And exactly how might I help you?" I said peering at him skeptically, "The last time I helped someone they marooned me in a little boat to be sent back to the Admiral." I said unhappily.

"Jack." William whispered in disbelief, I crossed my arms and looked around the ship at the faces of the people I lost so long ago.

"Jack Sparrow?" my father said unbelievingly. William and I nodded. "Why, it has been too long since I've thought of that boy. Maybe you were too young to remember Ofeliana, but he was the first mate before Ricardo. Fine man he was." my father reminisced.

"Aye." Ragetti agreed. I sighed.

"Yea, some great first mate, he is the reason I'm dead." I said upset. My father looked at me surprised.

"Actually, you shot yourself. And I'm sure he had a reason to send you back." William said trying to defend him.

"Yea, I was his 'leverage', but that didn't work out very well, so he got rid of the risk and sent me to the sharks." I said getting even angrier.

"Please Miss Ofelia, if you could tell me what he is up to, I would be very appreciative." William continued, I sighed and walked over to the railing and leaned over it to watch the sun sparkle on the aqua marine water.

"Sorry William, if you want something from me, I am going to need something from you." I replied keeping my gaze straight ahead at the water. When I didn't hear a reply I spun about.

"William, I want you to bring me back to the living world so I can take my rightful place as a Pirate Lord." I said straightforward, everyone glanced at me like I was insane, like what I said couldn't be done.

"Miss Ofelia, you know that death is a permanent…"

"Jack did it. Jack came back from Davvy's locker." I said glaring at him angrily.

"Jack was taken by the Kraken, body and all, your body is at the bottom of the ocean. And the only one who can bring you back body and all is Calypso." William replied looking at me sympathetically.

"Well, then, I guess you'd better be on your way to have a word with her." I said crossing my arms. William sighed and motioned to the two men to get back to the ship.

"I'm not promising anything Ofelia, but if this works, give me your word you will stop Jack Sparrow and whatever plans he has with Elizabeth." William said sternly.

"You have my word." I said as I watched him disappear.

"Aye, in one day from now we will launch an attack on the East India Trading Company and show them that we pirates are not a dying breed." Jack said with finality in the darkly lit room. He watched as Elizabeth nodded and smile, the candlelight jumping about their faces. Gibbs sat back and chuckled in triumph and Jack took another swig of his rum.

"Well Captain Sparrow, it seems we have a plan and a means, now tell me more about this Ofelia girl that is so key to our victory." Elizabeth

End Chapter Eleven.

Short I know, sorry about that, but at least you got some. Much like what you said at your junior prom when you tossed your virginity into the wind as your 'best friend' Micheal threw your dress over your head.

Well then. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will be posting again soon. So toodles!


End file.
